Cobarde
by Tau2357
Summary: Durante la boda de Chloe y Jimmy, Lois decide tomar una decisión que va en contra de lo que haría normalmente. Novia, Bride 8x10. One-Shot


**COBARDE**

Nadie había previsto como terminaría la batalla contra Doomsday.

No porque el monstruoso ser sobrepasara las más extremas advertencias que Jor-El, o que destruyera todas las creencias que alguna vez tuvieran sobre cuanto poder era capaz de poseer una sola existencia.

No.

De hecho la "batalla" fue mucho más anticlimática de lo que cualquiera esperó. Corrección. Ni siquiera hubo batalla.

La fortaleza logró purgar a Brainac del cuerpo de Chloe con éxito, y junto con él suficiente información como para identificar a Davis como Doomsday. A partir de ahí una simple extracción usando kriptonita negra y un portal a la zona fantasma resolvieron el problema para siempre.

Se enterarían de Zod y otros kriptonianos muchas semanas después, pero por ahora la atención de todos estaba en los recién casados.

\- Oye Clark, quiero bailar con mi esposa

Clark se apartó hacia un lado dejando que Jimmy se llevará a Chloe al centro de la pista. Se veían felices, ambos. Realmente felices.

La que no parecía para nada feliz era Lois. Demasiado melancólica, incluso para los estándares de una dama de honor soltera el día en que se casa su prima menor.

Claro que cuando la causa de esa melancolía se le quedaba mirando, toda esa tristeza se convirtió en timidez. Y luego en un fuerte impulso de huida.

\- Creo que necesito aire fresco. Un poco más de dulzura y creo que necesitaré insulina

Clark no pudo evitar quedar confundido ante un comentario tan desatinado. Un momento de distracción ideal para que Lois hiciera su acto de escape.

Por suerte Clark no la dejó escapar. Un paso a la derecha y atrapándola por el hombro la arrastró a bailar en medio de una pequeña pero no ignorable lucha. Una canción lenta era perfecta para esta situación, francamente dudaba que dos clases y media de baile le permitieran seguir el ritmo de un rock.

Tal vez si la hubiera cogido de la mano ella lo hubiera seguido obedientemente. Pero el toque menos romántico mantuvo todo en la zona segura de la amistad. Lois logró mantener control pleno de sus emociones y pudo devolver la sonrisa que él le había regalado.

Fue ya cuando comenzó su segunda canción cuando notaron que ninguno de los dos sentía necesidad por su espacio personal. Con gran fluidez, como si ambos hubieran practicado toda una vida, sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta tocarse.

Lois sintió como el latido lento y seguro en el que había caído hipnotizada hace unos minutos, se aceleraba como un tambor, como un preludio para algo mayor.

Y luego… la maravillosa seguridad de que si levantaba la mirada, él la miraría con el mismo brillo con el que ella lo miraba. Sabría entonces que él la necesitaba.

Pero cuando miró por sobre su hombro todo su cuerpo se enfrió un par de grados. Una pequeña silueta en la parte más oscura del granero, tan frágil que despertaba en las personas la necesidad de protegerla, pero con una postura tan firme que resultaba atractiva.

Lana Lang. Solo decirlo en su mente hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido. Por suerte Clark pareció notarlo y frotó ligeramente sus brazos dándole calor.

\- ¿Tienes frio?

Ahora mismo quería escapar tan lejos y tan rápido como nunca en su vida. Coger una botella de champagne y que su mente huyera a través del tiempo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Era inevitable lo que sucedería cuando Clark u otra persona notaran a la mujer semioculta en la penumbra. Casi podía sentir como la mirada de preocupación y ternura de la que ahora gozaba se esfumaría como llamada por su nombre con cada movimiento del cabello de Lana.

Pero huir era de cobardes. Y Lois Lane no era una cobarde.

Entonces solo quedaba ser valiente. Tan sencillo como era saludarla y revelar su presencia a todos los invitados. Frente a Clark. Y luego podría retirarse, porque la pareja tendría mucho que decirse y una simple mortal no comprendería los extraños y sufridos caminos que seguía ese extraño amor celestial.

Lois Lane no era una cobarde.

¿Entonces por qué resultaba tan tentadora la elección equivocada?

Oh vamos, había sido valiente toda su vida ¿Acaso no se podía permitir un momento de debilidad?

Tomo su decisión. Sería una cobarde, solo esta vez.

Pero entonces, junto con esa decisión se abrió una alternativa aún más baja y aún más ruin. Tan alejada de su propia personalidad que se decepcionaría a sí misma si la escogiera.

¿Entonces por qué resultaba tan tentadora la elección incorrecta?

\- Sí, un poco. Ven acompáñame, tengo un abrigo en la casa

¡Oh, al diablo!

Lois entrelazó sus dedos con los de Clark. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la promesa de un beso que pudo haberse dado bajo otras circunstancias tiró de Clark tras ella.

Ambos escaparon por una puerta trasera, casi tropezando con un tipo del catering. A pesar de lo que había dicho, ninguno hizo el ademán de dirigirse a la casa. Lois guio a ambos a los maizales. Lo más alejado posible de cualquier otra persona.

Sus pasos se volvieron trote y luego ambos empezaron a reír sin razón, alimentado solo por el sin sentido de la carrera para él y por el alivio de escapar de un peligro para ella.

La música aún se escuchaba, lejana pero preciosa.

Sin palabras, pero diciéndose mucho el uno al otro, él le cedió su saco y reanudaron su baile.

Fue ya cuando comenzó su tercera canción cuando notaron que ninguno de los dos sentía necesidad por su espacio personal. Con gran fluidez, como si ambos hubieran practicado toda una vida, sus labios se acercaron hasta fundirse.

Esa noche Lois Lane era una cobarde.

Cobarde… y feliz.

* * *

 **Primer one-shot, creo que está lo suficientemente bien escrito. Agradecería comentarios si tuve algunos errores que corregir**


End file.
